


When in Rome

by stephanieh



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Drama & Romance, Family Drama, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanieh/pseuds/stephanieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hydra flings Steve seventy years into the future, giving the Red Skull time to implement his plan of world domination without the meddling of Captain America. Little does Skull suspect, Steve brings out the best in people where ever he goes, no matter how annoying and big-headed those people might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve was in the midst of a battle. They had Hydra on the ropes, and he was just about to lead his team against the straggling remains of their enemy's forces.

 “Alright, men-” he called. Dugan turned at his call, ready and awaiting orders in his customary red-cheeked fevor... when suddenly there was a bright blue flash, and Steve was alone.

He froze, adrenaline coursing through his veins and his ears still ringing with cries of war. It was quiet as the dead, and dark. He took a breath- allowing his eyes to adjust to the lighting. Hydra, obviously, had decided to try out some new weapon they developed in their desperation, leaving him to find his way back to the battled before his troops missed him. Holding back a growl of frustration,Steve began to explore the space around him.

Sloshing through the little river trickling around his ankles, he made his way over to a curved wall. He ran a hand over the damp stone, knocking on it a few times and listening to the dull thump his fist made. He was underground, which made his first step to get above ground. He looked up, finding a manhole-shaped opening in the top of the tunnel, accompanied by a small, rusted ladder. As he climbed, horn sounded somewhere from above. A chill washed through him. He shook it off. Car traffic sounded the same in any city. Just because there were cars on the street above didn't mean whatever hit him had flung him all the way from some backroads German village to New York City.

Steeling himself, he pushed his way through the manhole and was assaulted by colorful lights and sounds. Cars screeched to a halt around him, their horns blaring. Steve stumbled out of the road, looking around himself frantically. The shape of this place was so familiar, and yet... Full-color television displays that were ten feet tall flashed advertisements up the sides of the gleaming skyscrapers lining the street. People flooded the wide sidewalks, wearing clothing that didn't seem quite right- the style just slightly off. None of them spared Steve a glance. It wasn't disinterest that kept them from looking his way, either. One man's eyes slid his direction, going wide as he took in the star-spangled uniform- then he wrenched his gaze away, staring a little too firmly ahead as he hurried past.

Steve tightened his grip on the shield. He knew fear when he saw it- and where civilians lived in fear, anyone wearing an outfit decked out in red white and blue was bound to find themselves in hot water.

 "Steven Rogers,” a heavily accented voice crowed from behind him.

 Steve's stomach sank. “I prefer to be addressed as 'Captain'.”

 “There are no captains here, I'm afraid, ” Red Skull smiled widely, gesturing out over the expanse of ducked heads. People shuffled by as though there wasn't a skinless superman among them.

 “Doesn't sound like I'd fit in too well, then. So you'd best put me back where I came from before I start causing you more trouble than you can handle.”

 Skull smiled. “Sorry, Steven Rogers. That, I cannot do. I've been waiting a long time for this moment, you see- it would be a shame to waste it.”

 And with a wordless command, Steve was surrounded. But that didn't stop him from putting up a fight. Feigning and charging through the crowd of black-clad Hydra agents, Steve made record time in escaping into the city streets.

 “After him, you fools! This is what you've been trained for!” he heard Skull shout from behind him as he ran, vaulting over a dumpster and overturning it behind him.

Steve caught the strangled shouts of some obviously junior recruits as they slipped and slid through the pile of trash in his wake. It was too easy. Hydra was full of creeps, not idiots. But for now, Steve would take it.

He kept running until he came to a quieter street, this one lined with bakeries and bookshops. It was still too bright, too gaudy- but at least the buildings weren't all skyscrapers of glass and metal. Most of them were a worn red brick, with white masonry capping the edges. One place was advertising a sale... a baker's dozen for _fifty dollars_. Steve felt a spike of panic as he looked around wildly, trying to spot something, anything that made sense.

He took a deep breath, holding it in and counting to five before he let it out again. _Okay, so I don't know where I am_ , Steve thought to himself _. What do I know?_

 _I know that the Red Skull is behind this._ _And_ , he recalled as a woman who was walking down the street took one look at him and changed direction indiscreetly, _I know that I need a change of clothes._

Buying anything was clearly out of the question, he realized grimly, looking around at the inflated prices the stores were flaunting in the windows. Which left him with only one choice. 

Leaving a five dollar bill on the windowsill of the shopkeepers apartment, he comforted himself that this was a life or death situation. The owner of the clothes would understand. And if they didn't... well it was too late for apologies now. Stowing his shield in the large bag he had found in the store, he made his way down the street in search of anything helpful.

Hours later, he sat down at a table in a crowded cafe, no closer to finding answers than he had been before. A waitress wandered over and asked what he wanted to drink.

“Just a water, please, m'am,” he replied, keeping his tone kind despite his dark mood. After all, it wasn't the lady's fault he was lost.

“And for the meal?”

“No meal, thank you- just a water.”

 She frowned testily. “Order something or scram- I've got paying customers to serve.”

 Steve couldn't come up with a reply before he felt a hand come down on his shoulder. “One bottled water and a large coffee to-go,” a rough, tenor voice commanded from behind him. The waitress was gone before Steve could blink. A man collapsed into the chair opposite his and smiled toothily. “So hard to find decent wait-staff these days,” he sighed. “I've found they're considerably nicer when you have a reputation for giving out five hundred percent tips. Tony Stark,” he greeted. “I assume you've heard of me- but I'm more interested in how I haven't heard of you,” Tony went on, eyeing Steve plainly. “A man like you commands attention.”

Steve resisted the urge to squirm, more confused than ever and flustered on top of it all. “I'm new in town,” he replied somewhat bleakly. Yeah... the shared surname was definitely not a coincidence.

Tony smiled again, this time less like the president smiling for the cameras and more like a panther stalking its prey. “Let me show you around,” he said, leaning in so close that Steve could feel the heat of his body. “A private tour from one of New York's prime residents.”

 “ _New York?_ ” Steve shouted before he could stop himself.

 Tony's smile faltered. “Wow, hey, are you okay there-” he asked, standing as Steve spun around wildly, looking for something- anything familiar. “I think you better sit down before you hurt your- _huuurk!_ ”

 Without thinking, Steve had caught Tony by the shirt-front and shoved him against the side of the red-brick building. “Who are you and where am I? Are you with _Hydra_?”

 " _Hydra?_ " Tony gasped.

 But before Steve got his answer, there was a strange buzzing sound as something pinched him in the back. Tony's eyes, suddenly shrewd, were the last thing he saw before the world went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw Enchanted on TV the other day and the scene where the princess crawls up from the sewers into Times Square reminded me so much of Captain America I had to do something about it. Little did I know it would actually turn out to be one of the least crack-oriented things I've written.


	2. Chapter 2

When Steve awoke, he found himself in a small, square room. It was about the size of an office, with grey walls and glaring white lighting. There were no windows and one door, certainly locked. But he was lying on a very ornate iron bed- one lined with very expensive looking sheets. He pulled a handful up and let the fabric flow through his fingers like water.

Looking around himself, he noted room was lined with several other anemities, such as a change of clothes sitting folded on an coushy armchair in the corner, and a silver pitcher filled with water on the bedside table. Leaning against the table was his shield. He ran his fingers over its curved edge, taking comfort in the familiar slide of the vibranium under his fingers. Next to a sleek paper lamp sat a pile of brand-new looking books. Curiousity getting the better of him, Steve picked the top one up. The title read:  _How to Survive the 21 st Century: For Dummies_. 

What did it mean, _21_ _st_ _century_?

 _Shh_ , Steve told himself sternly. _Now is not the time to panic. What is the first step?_

Well, Steve though as he glanced around at the coushy furnishings, he hadn't been captured by Hydra, that's for sure.

Suddenly, the door opened and Tony Stark entered. 

Ah... right.

“I swear, this isn't how I normally treat the people on the first date,” Tony started, sauntering into Steve's cell. He was flanked closely by a larger man with short brown hair wielding a small black box like a weapon. “It's just that Happy here." he gestured to the other man, "wanted to make sure you weren't going to strangle me before giving you free reign of the premises.”

Steve swept aside the wave of regret. This wasn't the time for apologies either- he was a man on a mission. He had to get back to his men and his battle as soon as he could. “You said we were in New York.”

“Are. And yes, I did,” Tony replied casually. When Steve didn't respond- trying to get a grip on what was happening- he went on, “I'm not unfamiliar with the concept of waking up in a strange town with no idea how you got there, but I gotta say, if that's the case, you wear intoxicated singularly well.”

Suddenly, Steve remembered exactly what had caught his attention before he blacked out.

“What's your connection with Hydra?” he demanded.

Tony held his hands up. “Whoa, whoa- whose fine linens were you sleeping on just now? My house, my questions. Who are you and how did you get here?”

Steve glared at Tony. On one hand Steve couldn't be sure what his intentions were. Nothing he had done pointed towards a clear plan in Steve's mind. Then again, nothing that had happened since he stepped out from the sewers made sense to Steve. And family connections aside, Steve seriously doubted Tony was an ally of Hydra- though he clearly knew something about them judging by his reaction to the name at the cafe. But why wouldn't he have simply turned him over to the Red Skull if he was with Hydra? Why bring him here- wherever this was?

Tony stood quietly, allowing Steve to size him up. He stood with his back straight, hands in the pockets of his expensive suit. He seemed utterly casual aside from the way his blue eyes stared back at Steve with an intensity that made Steve feel he was about to catch fire.

Sighing to himself, he realized he had little choice but to go with whatever Tony had in store for him for now.

Steve looked up, meeting his eyes. “Captain Steven Rogers of the 107th infantry,” he recited.

Tony smiled. “Nice to meet you, Cap.”

“It's 'Captain',” Steve reiterated, frowning.

Tony only smiled wider. “I think you can put the taser away, Happy,” Tony told his body guard, making a sweeping gesture towards the little black box in Happy's hand. “How did that feel, by the way?” he said, turning to Steve. “I mean, of course it worked- knocked _you_ out cold for a good hour- but it's not often we get to interview the first test subjects of new defensive technology seeing as their usually busy being... imprisoned.”

Serious or not, he looked earnest enough, Steve thought, so when he replied it was only somewhat terse. “Like being electrocuted.”

“Good,” Tony declared. Still smiling, he sauntered out past Happy, who was hovering by the door menacingly. “ _Stand down_ , Happy. Is this how you treat a guest? It's no wonder no one ever visits twice,” he added, waving Steve along over his shoulder.

Steve edged past Happy- who stared at him unblinkingly, taser in hand- to follow Tony. Trepidation aside, he was eager to stretch his legs. It felt as though they'd been deep-fried. But he wasn't prepared for the sight outside his makeshift cell.

His breath caught in his throat as he wandered numbly over to the railing lining the walkway on which they were standing, looking out into the chasm of working machinery. 

Through the buzzing in his ears, Steve heard Tony come up beside him. “Alright, there, Cap?”

Steve couldn't bring himself to speak. Even if he could, he wasn't sure what his answer would be.

“It's a lot to take in, I know. Especially for someone in your situation...”

Steve looked at Tony. “Situation?” he gasped.

As if bracing himself, Tony seemed to take a breath. His eyes became sympathetic. “Seventy years ago, Captain Steven Rogers disappeared on the frontlines of a battle in Germany,” Tony said, fixing Steve with his piercing gaze. “The army declared him- _you_ \- MIA. You've been missing all that time.”

Steve reeled under the weight of his words. _Seventy years._  All his men, his friends, Peggy- they were all... dead.

“The 107th won that battle, but we all lost the war.” Steve jerked. “I don't mean World War Two,” Tony corrected hastily. “I mean the greater war- against ourselves, against human nature.”

Steve was so deep inside himself he barely restrained himself from jumping when Tony's hand came to rest on his shoulder. He realized he was shaking, and he pushed the hand away. "What do you mean."

Tony smiled mirthlessly, shoving his hand back in his pocket. “Most people didn't realize it at first,” he began. “When the alliance powers defeated the forces of the axis, they thought it was over. What they didn't know was that another force was growing- funded by the Nazis, but separate from them.”

“ _Hydra_ ,” Steve growled.

“These days they're known as SHIELD.”

There was a moment of silence as Steve caught up. “How is it that you know all these things,” he wondered once he gathered himself again.

“Well- ever since the Red Skull revealed himself to the public as the director of SHIELD, it's become common knowledge,” Tony said tonelessly, turning away and leaning onto the handrails, gazing out into the factory below. “Hard for history to forget a face like his.”

“So why did you take me,” Steve wondered. “Why not hand me over to Skull, if he's the one in charge now? What's in it for you?”

Tony turned to face him. “It so happens,” he said carefully. “That I like my free will. SHEILD wants to take it away. And only _you_ can stop them.”

Steve raised his eyebrows. “Me.”

Tony's dark eyes lit with a manic glow as he leaned in, excited suddenly. “Yes! You're the keystone in history- the only hope of defeating Hydra _before_ they ever come to power!”

“So your plan is to put me back?”

“Cap,” Tony smiled wolfishly. “It's like you read my mind.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, they are like food to me. Precious food.


End file.
